


The Last Battle

by Jeshide



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshide/pseuds/Jeshide
Summary: Fandom: FullMetal AlchemistTitle: The Last BattlePairing: Hughes/Roy (Roy POV all knowing)Rating: General AudienceSpoilers: NoneDisclaimer: Yeah—y’all know I didn’t make FMASummery: This actually takes place during the Ishval Civil War, when Maes and Roy were still pretty young and new to war. I started wondering: What if one of them died? Were they just friends or did they have a relationship? I don’t know… leaving it open ended. This is just plain angst for all the emotional cutters out there!





	The Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

The Last Battle

 

The battle rages all around them as they manage to find makeshift shelter that night behind a broken wall. 

“D-don’t let me go… I don’t want to go…” I rasp and I reach up to grab his collar and stare at the face hovering above mine. He smiles though his eyes stay somber. He’s worried and I know it; I can see it in his face and I can hear it in his voice.

‘”…I’m here” He finally reassures me, leaning down closer to me. He is so much warmer than I am in that moment.

“I’m so cold…” I choke out. He holds me tightly then, his arms hugging me closer, cradling my head to keep it from the snow beneath us. I sigh and my breath white, fogging his glasses a bit and making the both of us chuckle. He shakes suddenly, from the cold or fear, I really don’t know; both maybe. 

I’m not scared and maybe I should be, but all I feel is disappointment and sorrow. My whole life was in front of me and then suddenly it wasn’t anymore. For the moment I am content like this, laying back in the snow, his arms around me, under me. It feels good to relax and let go, I’m so sick of trying to be something better than I am. I’m so sick of the blood on my hands and the devastating disillusion of what war really is.

I close my eyes and I can feel him jerk.

“Don’t!” He says, loud enough to jolt me “Don’t do that!” It’s harder than it should have been, but I try to open my eyes, but they don’t want to. “Roy…” He said flatly, shaking me once. 

I’m here; I just can’t look at him anymore. 

I try to swallow, the movement slow and I choke again. It’s harder to breath now. I lick my lips and hold to him harder, my fingers shaking with the effort; he is panicking now, I can feel it. He grabs my hand and tries to rub it but it’s numb. Actually, just short of my face and shoulders, I really can’t feel anything and if I didn’t know any better I would have thought I didn’t have a body anymore. 

I am wet though. I can feel that and it is not the snow and slush but something much warmer and darker. Life leaving me and it is so warm, reminds me of summer almost. But it’s going away and that breaks my heart. 

Yeah, like summer but, “It’s going away....” I whisper, my lips begin to chap again, but I don’t lick them this time. 

“No. No… no, no, no, no, no, no…” He sobs quietly into my ear; he’s shaking again, trembling, his body quaking with the force of emotion. He was always more human than I was. 

Warm, on my cheek, so distant though, I can feel his tears rolling down my cheeks. 

“Just let me rest for a bit…” I mumble.

“Please...” His voice cracks finally and pitches higher. 

He cries and I’ve never heard him cry before, not like this. I want to console him, I want to help him, but I can’t. I can’t move anymore, I don’t have the energy.

It’s getting quieter. I can’t even hear the battle around us anymore. And slowly he begins to fade too. 

Soon I can’t hear anything anymore. 

Soon I can’t feel anything anymore.


End file.
